Emotions run high
by snowbaby921
Summary: Draco is now eight months pregnant. He has lived with both Marcus and Harry since they graduated but Harry has been acting strange and not really wanting anything to do with Draco for awhile now. Draco is hurt and upset and Marcus is trying his best to comfort him. What are they going to do? Rated M for reason.warningsinside.SLASH.Harry/Draco/Marcus. Read Conflicting Emotions first
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is the sequel to Conflicting Emotion and I hope everyone likes it as much as they liked that one. **

**Summary: Draco is now eight months pregnant. He has lived with both Marcus and Harry since they graduated but Harry has been acting strange and not really wanting anything to do with Draco for awhile now. Draco is hurt and upset and Marcus is trying his best to comfort him. What are they going to do?**

**Warnings: MPREG, Slash. Rated M for reason don't like don't read. Infidelity and mild abuse. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Went through and corrected some spelling errors.  
**

**Chapter 1:**

Draco sat at his kitchen table staring out the back window. He loved watching the sun rise over the mountains and shine over the back garden. His stomach twitched and moved as he laid his hand over his quickly growing bump.

"Hey little one, calm down. I'm getting us food." He laughed as his little one kicked within him.

Moving over to the stove he began to cook breakfast for himself and his mates. Thinking of each one and frowning. He loved them both very much, but he was closer to Marcus than Harry. He had hoped that living together would bring him and his true mate closer together. Ever since they moved in and he told them about the baby, Harry had been avoiding coming home until very late.

When Draco was about five months along he was extremely Horny all the time. He would pursue both his mates and always got Marcus to give in and have sex with him no matter where they were in or outside of the house. Harry on the other hand would move away from Draco when ever he was in the room and that was when he started staying at work later and later.

Draco sighed as the food finished and he heard the other two men in the house moving around. Marcus was in their room, he could hear him and knew he was heading to the shower. Harry was in the spare room, where he insisted he went on most nights. It tore at Draco's heart that Harry rarely shared a bed with them.

For a short while Draco thought Harry was cheating on him and Marcus but he pushed that thought away, thinking Harry was a better man than that. Why would he go somewhere else when he had two very willing lovers at home. Plus he thought for some reason the bond he had with his mate would have shifted some how if he was cheating.

Marcus would wrap his arms around Draco every night, resting his hand over the baby and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, kissing him and holding him when he cried over the missing person in their bed. He knew Marcus was torn. The man wanted to let Draco just be with Harry, his mate from the beginning but Draco just didn't want to give him up.

He thought Harry was alright once he got to know Marcus and they bonded all together before school ended. He loved them both very much and he didn't want to loose either one. The baby kicked again when he thought he was loosing Harry slowly. He looked up when he heard someone walk into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Harry.

"Sorry have to run, need to get to work early." Harry stated as he grabbed a couple pieces of toast off the table and tried to get around Draco and to the door.

"Can I get a kiss at least, Please." Draco asked looking into Harry's eyes.

He heard Harry huff in annoyance before pecking his lips quickly and moving around him. Draco just stared, mouth open, after Harry as he walked out of the house. As a couple tears ran down his face he plopped himself on a chair and played with his food.

"Hello love. God this smells great." He heard Marcus say as he came up behind him and kissed the side of his neck, wrapping his arms around the baby and rubbing the bump.

"Thanks love. I'm not very hungry any more so eat what you want." Draco shifted in his seat trying to get more comfortable.

"Harry leave already?" Marcus asked sitting down across from Draco.

"Yeah. Had to be to work early. I wish sometimes I could go to work, have a life outside of this damn house. He doesn't care though does he?" Draco stated as he looked towards the door and tried willing Harry to come back.

"I am so sorry Love. Do you want me to talk to him? This isn't right what he is doing, we hardly see him and I know how much you need him, especially right now. You could have the baby any day now for crying out loud." Marcus stated, aggravated and pissed off.

"No please, leave it alone. I don't want him to have any other reasons to pull away more. Maybe he will change once the baby is here. I don't know but I can only hope." Draco sighed as Marcus wrapped his arms around him once more.

His chin was lifted so he was looking right into Marcus' eyes and felt his knees go weak when his lips were possessed with the passionate kiss Marcus was now giving him.

"I love you Draco. You know that. I always have. Harry is your true mate though and I can see how much pain you are in because of what he is doing. I just want to help." Marcus stated at they looked into each others eyes.

"I know love, I know. We will wait and see how he is once the baby is born. I mean he can't act this way towards his own child can he?" Draco asked.

"I think that is the problem. He is upset because he doesn't know if it is his or mine. I pray that this one is his, so he will stop behaving the way he is. Then you and I can try for another. I can wait for my own child, as long as I have it with you."

"I know love, I know. Now you better go before you are late. I will see you at lunch." Draco smiled and kissed Marcus full on the lips before he left.

Marcus never failed to come home everyday at lunch. Draco knew he was worried about him and the baby and he wished that he didn't have to worry so much. He loved Marcus and he knew it was a long commute to and from work. The place he worked for didn't have a floo network yet.

Marcus owned a small quidditch shop in the nearest wizard community to their house. It was still an hour away by broom and he couldn't wait until Marcus got the permits for the floo to be added. Harry had said he thought Marcus' choice of jobs was rather ridiculous. He didn't think that Marcus would succeed in opening his own shop.

Marcus proved Harry wrong within the first month of business. The small town didn't have another shop like that and he was a hit. It was much easier for people to buy brooms there then have to travel to Diagon ally every time they needed a new one.

Marcus' money was enough to support them all. Even if Marcus didn't work the money in Harry's vault was more than enough to support them, but Marcus wanted to work, needed to be able to do something to help support them and Draco loved him for it.

He just didn't understand why Harry had to work, especially how often he did. He wanted him to be the one that wanted to come home at lunch everyday, he wanted him to be there every night and want to share their bed with him and Marcus.

Draco didn't know what he was going to do any more and he needed to get out of the house for a little bit. He walked over to the floo and yelled out his fathers destination. He smiled slightly as he walked into the smoke and was happy he was going to see his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have a review that I could not comment back to so I guess I will do it here. **

**Bananaz: I agree with you. On all accounts. I am glad you went back and read Conflicting Emotions and liked that as well. I hope you and everyone else continues to like this story. I know that a lot of people will prob hate me with the way I want this to go. So thanks for the Review.  
**

**Went back and fixed spelling errors.  
**

**Chapter 2:**

"Draco do you really think you have anything to worry about. If he didn't love you he wouldn't have claimed you." Draco was sitting at his father kitchen table and waited for him to continue. "You just have to give him time to come to terms with this whole baby thing. He will come around."

"I don't think so. It has been eight months and he has only gotten worse. What am I going to do if he leaves?" Draco asked trying to stay strong but not really knowing what to do.

"You can't stress yourself out about all of this Draco. It is not good for my grandpup." Remus laughed as he rubbed Draco's stomach and got a kick in return.

"I have to get going. Marcus will be home for lunch and I want to make sure I'm there. I just wish Harry would join us also." Draco stood from the table and made his way to the floo. He knew he shouldn't be traveling like this but it was better than flying or walking with how big he was getting.

"I love you pup. Everything will work it self out."

"I hope so." With that final goodbye Draco entered the Floo and landed in his living room. Looking around he felt like something was slightly wrong.

He shook the feeling off and went right into the kitchen to make Marcus a chicken sandwich for lunch, one of his favorites. Draco smiled as he cooked and thought he heard something bang in the other room. He stopped what he was doing and listened for a moment, when he didn't hear anything again he continued to finish Marcus' lunch.

A few moments later Marcus arrived home and kissed Draco on the cheek before taking his seat at the table.

"Did you see Harry when he came here?" Marcus asked receiving a confused look from Draco.

"What do you mean when he came here? When did he come here today?" Draco asked wondering if that was what he heard before, but why wouldn't the other man come and see him.

"Nott stopped by the shop today and said that Harry took off lunch to actually go home for once. I thought that was why you were in a good mood." Marcus took a bite of his food and waited for Draco to say something.

Instead Draco looked like he was upset and bolted from the room. Moments later Marcus heard a straggled cry coming from the spare room and ran in to see what was the matter. Draco was sitting on the bed, head in his hands, crying hysterically.

"What is wrong love?" Marcus asked rushing over to Draco's side.

"He's gone. He took everything and left. I lost him." Draco threw something at Marcus and waited for him to read it.

Draco,

God this is going to be the hardest thing I will ever have to do, but I can't be here any longer. Everyday I see you and Marcus happy and enjoying each other, loving one another and the baby that is growing within you.

I just have this feeling that the baby isn't mine. I can't live with knowing that Marcus got you pregnant and I didn't. I don't want to be the third wheel any longer and instead of making you choose I decided to choose for you.

I know how long you have loved Marcus, I mean you couldn't even be with me with out him there too. I thought that maybe I could do this Triad thing, I came to love Marcus also but I always felt like an extra limb in what ever we did.

I am supposed to be your mate. The one that you need and the ONE that you love. The one that produces children with you and loves you. However you wanted Marcus with us, and I didn't know how to say no to you love.

I love you and I am sorry. In the end I don't want to know if the baby is mine. Raise it with Marcus and forget about me. This is the best thing.

Harry.

"Oh god. How could he do this. Draco…Draco are you alright?" Marcus asked seeing Draco holding his stomach and trying to catch his breath.

"Hurts…it hurts so bad." Draco was saying and Marcus knew exactly what was happening. It was what he was afraid of, he was going into labor early.

"Let's get you up Love. Your going to the hospital. Time to have our little one." Marcus tried to smile and be happy for Draco but deep down he was rightfully pissed at Harry for doing this.

Marcus knew that the child was not his. His magic didn't reach out to the fetus while Draco carried it, and he knew that Draco must know of this too, being pure blooded and everything. He also knew Harry didn't know anything about this. So of course he wouldn't know that the child was his, and he wasn't around Draco for more than a couple minutes at a time so He wouldn't feel the pull. Marcus just didn't know what Draco was going to do once he was faced with it.

Draco laid in the hospital bed as the nurses rushed around him, preparing him for delivery. He knew they were going to have to cut into him to get the baby out. The birth canal wasn't supposed to form until his ninth month and he was still only eight and a half. He was scared, he wanted both Marcus and Harry here but he wouldn't be able to have that.

The doctor finally came in and explained everything to him and Marcus, confirming his worry about being cut. The doctor asked if the other father was going to be here and Marcus told him no.

"How do you know your not the father Marcus, please don't give up on that yet." Draco stated.

"I'm sorry love but I know you know that this baby is Harry's. You know my magic hasn't been effected." Marcus said sadly and saw Draco droop even more.

"I know. I was just hoping now more than ever that it was yours. God how stupid am I." Draco began crying as the nurses fussed about.

"Alright it's time Draco." The doctor stated and looked between them. "I am going to heavily numb the area and then we will get started." Draco felt needles poking into his stomach moments later and then nothing.

"Marcus did you call my father?" Draco asked looking sideways at him.

"Yes. I didn't say anything about Harry yet. I thought you might want to wait."

"Thank you love. How is it going down there?" Draco wondered aloud. Marcus took a peek and quickly looked away, Draco tried not to laugh.

"It looks like it is going fine. Hell if I know." Marcus laughed and then they heard the cries of their child.

"Healthy Baby boy you two. And he looks perfect." the doctor announced.

"So everything is fine even though he Is early. I know being a male pregnancy it was important to go full term." Marcus said.

"Everything is fine. You can see him in a minute once the nurses are done cleaning him." The doctor said.

"You did great Love." Marcus leaned over and kissed Draco on the forehead.

"Would you like to hold him now Mr. Flint?" A nurse asked as she handed the bundle over to him.

"Look Draco. He has your hair, completely blond." Marcus stated.

Draco looked over at his son and smiled. He was so tiny and he loved him instantly. The baby opened his eyes and Draco was surprised to see their color.

"He has my silver eyes too. Weird I thought he would have Harry's." Draco said elated that his eyes were passed down as well.

"Well you were the one with him the whole time. Harry wasn't around and you know how magic can be. I bet if he was more involved the color would be different." Marcus stated. "What shall we name him?"

Draco looked at his son and thought of what they would be calling him. He didn't want it to be something common but also nothing all that strange. He wanted his son to be proud of his name like he was of his own.

"Felix Orion Lupin Flint." Draco left out Harry's ser name for now because that is what Harry had wanted, for the baby to be raised by him and Marcus.

"Are you sure you don't want to give him Potter in there." Marcus asked

"No. No I don't. We still need to have a test done and you never know, it might surprise us. Right now I need to sleep and not think about him for just a little while. I love you Marcus." Draco leaned up and kissed Marcus on the lips and then Felix on the forehead.

He went to sleep dreaming of Harry and everything he would be missing out on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that I have backed up all my stories and am waiting for a invite from AO3 to start a profile over there. I will be continuing to post here and hope that neither my profile or stories will be deleted. I seriously think they should allow the higher rating for stories on this site, so many people have stories higher than M. It's not our fault that people under age read, we do put warning on our stories so why punish us. I will keep people informed of when I start to move my stories over to AO3. **

**Chapter 3:**

"Marcus….MARCUS!" Draco yelled from the bedroom. He had been trying for the last hour to get Felix to stop screaming. They had been home for a week and for some reason their son just didn't want Draco to hold him too often.

Draco had been found by Marcus on several occasions during this first week, crying, everywhere in the house. Draco was trying to be very patient when it came to Felix. He tried to never let himself get upset when his son wailed and would instantly calm down when Marcus took ahold of him.

"Yes Love." Marcus asked once he entered the room, trying to keep a positive smile on his face.

"Can you please take him. He is tired but he won't let me put him to sleep." Draco asked holding a flaring Felix in one arm and running a hand threw his hair.

"Yes Love." Marcus knew how frustrated Draco was and neither one could understand why the baby just didn't want Draco often. Once Marcus took a hold of Felix, the little guy stopped crying and placed a hand in his mouth.

"I don't understand. Why doesn't he like me?" Draco asked flopping down on the bed.

"I think he senses your distress Love. You are so upset about Harry and he can feel that."

"Well aren't you? Why do you seem like you care nothing about our third? I need him. I love you Marcus, I always have…"

"But he is your true mate. I know Draco. I have tried to find him. Hermione and Ron don't even know where he went." Marcus sat down, rocking Felix as he started to fall asleep.

"Our son will never know his other father. I don't even want to get the test done. It will break my heart to know that Harry is really his father." Draco stood up and began to get dressed for he day.

"Are you going to be alright for me to go to work today? I need to open the shop." Marcus stated watching Draco as he asked the question and seeing his back straighten up.

"Yes. I'll manage. I need to start having time alone with our son. He needs to start trusting me." Draco walked over and placed a small kiss to Felix's head.

"Well he should sleep for a couple hours at least. You can try and get some stuff done around here." Marcus replied as he laid the baby in his crib.

"Yeah the house is a mess. I hate it. I guess I'll make that appointment for the test. We really do need to know which one of you is his father." Draco sighed

"Alright. Well I'm going to head out. I can only imagine how many people have wanted brooms this past week." Marcus laughed as he kissed Draco and walked threw the floo.

Draco plopped down in the chair in the living room and couldn't help but start to cry. Everything seemed to have gone from perfect to hell in a matter of a moment, all because of Harry. If Harry wasn't his true mate he would have been able to move on from this right away, but he can't, he needs Harry.

The wolf inside of him wouldn't stop crying out for it's mate. Marcus wasn't enough to hold it back within him and it was tearing him apart. He just didn't want Marcus to know, the other man loved him and Felix to death and he didn't want to worry him. Draco knew that he would need Harry pretty soon in his life or he wouldn't be able to function, the wolf would just drive him insane.

He decided that he would end up talking to someone he had hoped he would never talk to again, just like Marcus tried talking to Hermione and Ron. Draco sat down on the floor in front of the floo and threw in some powder, calling out the person he wanted to speak to. Moments later he saw the silver hair and blue eyes of the man he hated.

"Draco. How nice to see you again. What did you want?" The man said with a sneer.

"I need to find someone. He disappeared about a week ago and I really need to find him." Draco said looking the man in the eyes.

"And who might you be looking for? And why do you think I would want to help a bastard like you?" That stung him, he held his tongue and kept a smile on his face, he knew the name would throw the man for a loop.

"Harry Potter." Just as expected the other man flinched and glared at him.

"Why would you want to find him?"

"He is my mate, my true mate and husband." Draco replied.

"So you found someone that wants you. Why would I want to help you find him?"

"I'll pay you anything you want. He needs to be found and brought back for my own reasons." Draco was starting to get aggravated.

"Fine but you will not like the price." The man stated.

"What is it going to take?" Draco asked.

"Some of my contacts want a younger more viable person to enjoy their company with." Draco flinched at knowing what he was talking about.

"I can't. I can't do that."

"Then I guess you don't want to find your mate." The other man stated, Draco could hear him laughing.

"I will find another way Lucius. Thanks for your time." Draco closed the floo and pondered the offer his ex-father had thrown his way.

The next step was going to the ministry and talking to them about tracing Harry's magic, but he didn't want to do that unless he really needed to, but it was a better option then what Lucius threw out to him. He couldn't see himself giving himself over to people he didn't know. He loved both his mates and his son more then that.

Just as he stood from the floor he heard Felix crying in the other room. He quickly made his way into the room and picked his son up into his arms. The boy wouldn't stop screaming and Draco carried him to the kitchen for a bottle. He sighed in relief when Felix took the bottle and settled down.

"Hey baby. I'll find your father, I swear I will. You just have to cut me some slack please." Draco smiled down into his sons eyes, the silver little ones looking right back.

After Felix was done eating Draco quickly dressed him and floo'ed to the ministry. He needed to talk to the new minister and prey he would help him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Mr. Lupin-Flint, the minister will see you now." The lady at the desk called to him.

Draco stood up, cradling Felix in his arms and walked to the door on the other side of the desk. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and smiled at the man inside the room.

"Draco, please have a seat." The man said and watched Draco as he sat down and placed Felix in the crook of his legs. "Why have you come to see me today?"

"Mr. Weasely, I know you considered Harry like another one of your sons and I would really appreciate it if you would be able to help me find him." Draco asked looking Arthur right in the eyes.

"Well I see. Why would you want to find him now?" The man wasn't stupid, everyone knew that Harry had bonded to both Draco and Marcus, but what no one knew was that there was a child involved, Harry had left that part out.

"I love him Mr. Weasely, Marcus does to. This little guy is our son, Felix. Harry just up and left one day only leaving a note and devastating our family, he doesn't even know Felix. Please I really need your help." Draco watched as different emotions passed over Arthur's face.

"I know where he is Draco, we all do." Draco gasped and placed a hand over his mouth for a moment, feeling like he was going to get sick.

"But your son and Hermione said they didn't know. Why did they lie?" Draco was trying his hardest not to get mad. He never liked Ron and everyone knew this, but why lie when there was a child involved.

"They swore to Harry they wouldn't tell you, I'm so sorry Draco. He never told us about a child when he left."

"Can you please tell me where he is?" Draco pleaded.

"Yes I can. I never made a vow to him. He is staying with my son Charlie in Romania."

"Romania, as in with the dragons? Why would he be there?" Draco asked.

"You will have to find that out yourself. I am not causing any more pain to you Draco."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Draco stood up, lifting Felix into his arms and staring at Arthur.

"Just go find him, leave the baby with Marcus and go there." Arthur stated and watched as Draco turned and left.

Draco made his way right to Marcus' shop, he wanted to go to Harry as soon as he could and Marcus would have to watch Felix at work today. He didn't care how much the other man protested, he has finally found Harry and he wasn't going to let him slip away again.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Marcus asked when the bell rang and he turned to see Draco in the store.

"I went and talk to Arthur at the ministry. He told me where Harry is. Harry never told them I was pregnant." Draco said sitting heavily in a chair.

"Where is he?" Marcus asked kneeling down in front of Draco and Felix.

"Romania with Charlie." Draco sighed, kinda knowing deep down why Harry was there.

"Oh. Well what are we going to do?" Marcus asked waiting for Draco's input on where to go from here.

"Can you watch Felix while I go there. I need to see him and figure out what he wants. I need closer if anything." Draco hung his head hoping he didn't upset Marcus too much.

"How are you doing Draco? I know you need your true mate and the wolf must be going insane. Are you sure you will do alright with just closer?" Marcus asked running a hand up and down Draco's leg.

" I don't know. I will have to be alright if he doesn't want to come back to us. It will be hard as hell but I have you and Felix to think about also."

"Alright, get going." Marcus said lifting Felix from Draco's arms.

"Thank you love. I'll be back soon." Draco kissed Marcus and left the shop for the ministry once again, he needed to get an international port key.

After an hour of waiting Draco finally had the damn key in his hand and waited for it to activate. He had two hours in Romania before it would activate again and bring him back home. He held tightly when he felt the pulling sensation in his gut and then he was sucked through to Romania.

When he landed he took in the sight and realized he was in the office of the reservation. The person behind the desk was staring at him with a weird look before coming around and checking on him.

"Are you alright sir?" The person asked.

"Yes…Yes I'm fine. I was looking for Charlie Weasely." Draco stated.

"Oh. Go straight out the front door and take your first right, then the first left and his hut is the second on the right." The man stated and watched as Draco walked out the door.

Around ten minutes later Draco found himself standing outside of Charlie's hut and he could hear laughing coming from inside. He moved so he could see into the window with out being seen in return and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Harry.

He was sitting in Charlie's lap, feeding him some food, laughing hysterically. Draco held back the tears that wanted to fall, feeling betrayed by his mate. His feet slowly took him to the front door and his hand knocked on it's own, or that is what he was telling himself.

"Come on love, I need to get up and answer that." He heard Charlie say.

"Ah come on I was having fun. Tell them to go away so we can finish in the bedroom." Harry's voice rang through the hut, making Draco want to get sick.

"I will, Hello. OH. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked as he locked eyes with Draco.

"I came to see my mate…You know my husband, Harry." Draco sneered.

"Hold on, stay right there I don't want you in my home." Charlie said before slamming the door in Draco's face.

"Malfoy is here." He heard Charlie say.

"What. How did he find me? Tell him I don't want to see him and he can go right back to Marcus." Harry voice pierced Draco's heart. He wasn't going to take this and pulled out his wand and forced the door open.

Draco walked into the hut and saw the two men sitting there shocked that he would just enter like that. He didn't care he wanted his mate back and he wanted him now.

"Malfoy get the fuck out of my home." Charlie spat starting to raise his wand at him.

"It's Lupin-Flint-Potter, but since you left everyone has began dropping the Potter and I don't want a fight. I just want to talk to Harry. I will leave after, but I have the right to talk to you after what you did." Draco stared into Harry's green eyes and saw him nod his head.

"Charlie it will be alright. Come back in an hour." Harry stated looking at Charlie.

Charlie glared at Draco and walked up to Harry, pulling his face towards his own and kissing him hard on the lips. Draco had to look away because this hurt more then Harry saying he didn't want him any more.

"Ill be back in an hour and if you are not gone I will make you leave." Charlie sneered then left the hut.

"Aright you found me and made Charlie leave so what did you want Malfoy?" Harry asked making Draco cringe.

"You're my mate and you just up and left. Not caring what I wanted at all. I fucking love you Harry and you just left. You have a son you know, Felix. You're the father, do you care at all about knowing this?" Draco started out with.

"How do you know he is mine, did you have a test done? I know you can't with out me being there in the first place, so how do you know?" Harry snapped.

"You don't know this because you were never taught, but when the baby is in the womb the fathers magic is pulled towards the baby when ever they are around, this is how they get your features and their magic bonds with the father. Marcus never felt the pull, I'm sure you did but didn't understand what it was. You weren't around him all that much so he looks more like me than anything. You are his father." Draco moved closer to Harry.

"Stay over there Draco. I just can't be a third person in a relationship. I thought I could but I just can't. Charlie loves only me, only wants me and no one else." Harry said

"But he is like a forth. You are bonded to Marcus and I, married to us. Please Harry, I love you." Draco pleaded standing right in front of Harry now. When the other man didn't reply Draco took action and pulled Harry's face to his own and kissed him.

It started out as just a peck on the lips and Draco's hands moved to Harry's waist and his tongue ran along Harry's bottom lips asking for entrance. When Harry opened just a fraction, Draco placed his tongue inside and wrapped it around Harry's, deepening the kiss, making it more passionate.

Draco moaned when he felt Harry's hands reach to his waist and tighten, pulling him flush against Harry's own body. They stayed like that, kissing and entangled for several moments before Harry finally pushed him away.

"No Draco…No."

"Harry I know you felt that. You can't say you don't love me, don't want me, not after that. Please come home, we all miss you." Draco's watch started beeping telling him he only had a couple minutes left with Harry.

"I'm sorry Draco but I can't." Harry looked into Draco's eyes.

"So you will leave your son alone, not knowing you for the rest of his life? You would abandon me, your mate, the one who loves you more than anything? I thought you were better than that Harry. You don't understand the wolf at all."

"Your son has two fathers, you and Marcus, he doesn't need me. You have Marcus also so why should I be there?" Harry stated.

"You are Felix's father. He needs to know you too. Marcus and I love him but he is part you. I need you Harry, I love you more than anything and you rejecting me is doing more harm then you know. Felix will only end up with one father in the end. I have to go now, the port key is going to activate. God Harry I love you, just please please." Draco couldn't finish the port key activated and sent him back to the ministry.

Draco threw the object he was holding down on the desk and ran out of the building. He needed to go home and be alone for awhile. He was fighting off the tears that wanted to come out and he didn't want Marcus to see him like this. What was he supposed to tell the other man. In a couple of months he would be the only one there to care for Felix because Draco wouldn't be able to do anything. He would be confined into bed, alone, grieving over the loss of his true mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Had a review wanted to comment on**

**Bananaz: Draco is being rather selfish, he loves both Marcus and Harry and they are all bonded together, he doesn't want to give either of them up and he doesn't think he should have to. Draco thinks that Harry should have stated how he didn't want it before hand and not had just agreed to it. He would have given up Marcus then but Harry said he was fine with it. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to like this.**

**Lightly: Yes Draco is really selfish, that is how I pictured him when it came to the two people he loves, he doesn't want to give either up and he doesn't feel like he should have to. Things will slowly start to change and Draco will get a wake up call sometime soon. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Chapter 5:**

Draco was sitting on the couch when Marcus finally came home, Felix asleep in his arms. He didn't even hear the man come into the house and jumped when he felt someone sit next to him. His heart was hoping it was Harry coming back and saying he loved him and when he saw Marcus he felt slightly disappointed.

"Hey love, how did everything go? I thought you would have come back to the shop afterwards." Marcus said placing a small kiss to Draco's cheek.

"It sucked. Harry is with Charlie and wants nothing to do with any of us. I don't know what to do Marcus." Draco cried looking at the other man.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that he actually was with someone else. I know how much he loved you. I'm not kidding myself with thinking he loved me." Marcus hung his head.

"How could he not love you Marcus? He agreed to be in this with the both of us. He should have not agreed to the bonding if he didn't want to be with you. He seemed fine with it, especially when he slept with both of us. Who could do that and not at least feel something for all involved?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. It just go to much for him. I know how important being with your true mate is once you have found them Love, but you may just have to try and move on from this. I will always be with you no matter what, I love both you and Felix and you will not loose me." Marcus wrapped his free arm around Draco and drew him into a kiss.

"I love you so much Marcus. I love Felix to, I just feel like I am missing a part of my heart without Harry." Draco looked to the floor knowing he was upsetting the other man.

The rest of the night passed in a blur to Draco as he watched Marcus with Felix. After the other man put the boy to bed they laid down on the bed for awhile talking about everything that happened in Romania. It was around eleven at night when a knock was heard at the front door and Marcus went to answer it. Draco heard yelling moments later and quickly ran down the stairs to see Marcus arguing with Charlie.

"I want to know what that little fucker said to Harry. He is upset and nothing I do changes his mood." Charlie was yelling as Draco came down the stairs and froze, Harry was effected by seeing Draco earlier, this made Draco smile.

"Get the smirk off that face Malfoy. If you come near Harry again I will curse you." Draco stood up straighter at that.

"So your threatening me. You are the one shacking up with a bonded man, one with a child." Draco spat out making Charlie step back at the last word.

"Child?" Charlie said, and as if on cue Felix started screaming.

"Great, Marcus please grab him." Draco asked smiling at the other man and receiving a kiss as he walked by.

"Yes Child Charlie. Harry's child with me. It seems he forgot to inform anyone that he might have had a child on the way when he left us."

"I didn't know." Charlie stated just as Marcus was coming down the stairs with Felix and handed him over to Draco. "He's cute." Charlie stated looking at the little blonde bundle.

"I was hoping Harry would come back on his own, without having to drag Felix into it, but I couldn't take him being away any longer. I need him, I love him and even if he doesn't like it Marcus loves him to." Draco smiled over to Marcus who nodded in return. "We all bonded together, that was to mean something. He just walked off and threw that all away." Draco stated.

"I love him to you know, Harry I mean. I have for a long time and when he showed up in Romania returning my feelings I was in heaven, now I see that the reason he did this was because he was running from this. I need to go talk to him and find out what his true feeling are. I'll return." Charlie said smiling at the two men before walking out of the house.

Draco smiled over to Marcus feeling like they were finally making progress over their situation and possibly were going to be getting Harry back into their little family. What he wasn't expecting was a very pissed off Harry showing up hours later.

"What the hell do you think you are doing talking to Charlie for?" Harry was yelling as he walked into the house.

"What are you doing just busting in here yelling and waking our son up?" Draco snapped back as Marcus came walking into the room with a screaming Felix in his arms.

"I don't care about that I want to know what you are doing talking to my boyfriend for?"

"Your boyfriend. Well he came to talk to you husbands, not the other way around. He met your son before you even did and saw you had a family here. One that loves you and wants you back in our lives." Draco looked over to Felix and back to Harry seeing the other man's eyes land on the little blonde in Marcus' arms.

"Is that him?" Harry asked moving towards Marcus looking to be in a daze.

"Yes that's your son, Felix." The moment Harry's hand touched Felix cheek the baby stopped crying and his eyes locked with Harry's.

"See I told you Marcus he would know when his other father was around. Look at how fast he stopped." Draco huffed while he crossed his arms making Harry pull back and scowl at him.

"This means nothing. I want a test done to prove he is mine. Then we can talk about everything else. I'm sorry Marcus but I'm not cut out for this Triad crap and if I am to have my family it would be without you in it." Harry stated very bluntly making Marcus' face fall and Draco wimper.

"No Harry you don't mean that?" Draco said as he stepped back, tears threatening to spill.

"Yes Draco I do. I love you, god you know I do. I tried this whole thing but I just can't do it. If Felix is mine I want you back, you and my son. I'll be filing for the test as soon as possible. Good night." Harry walked out the door leaving Draco gapping behind.

"Draco?" Marcus asked as he stood across the room watching as his world was starting to fall apart.

"I…..I don't….I have to be with him Marcus. If he…You know." Draco turned to look at Marcus letting the tears flow as the other man turned his back and carried Felix back to his room.

Draco slowly sat down on the floor not believing how fast his life was spirling out of control. He had to figure out a way to be able to keep Marcus. He needed to know why Harry suddenly felt like he didn't want the other man in this relationship when he seemed fine the night of the bonding. What had changed so abruptly?

He decided to go to Marcus and spend as much time with the other man and show him he was loved before everything blew up in their faces. He needed to talk to his father as soon as possible and figure out a way around the true mate bond so he could keep Marcus. He knew deep down in his heart that he didn't want to loose his long time love, he had always been there for him and even though he was not his true mate he couldn't see him just throwing him out like trash, no matter what Harry wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is a comment to a review left I could not send.**

**Annabeth Volturi: Yes Harry was very wrong for just going off and getting with Charlie, I agree with you on that one, but I never said that Harry was very smart in this story…LOL. Thanks for the review always love hearing from you. Hope you continue to enjoy this and there will be a surprise twist to the story here soon that will help Draco along the way.**

**Chapter 6: **

Draco sat in his father's house, bouncing Felix in his lap, trying to get his son to calm down. He still had no idea why he would respond to both Marcus and Harry better then him. Plus the idea of him only having seen Harry for a moment and reacting better then with him was hurtful. His father had a very good idea on that however.

"Felix senses how you feel about the two of them and knows that you love them both. He feels how stressed out you are and it stresses him out, making him cry when you have him. You need to calm down when you are near him and he will respond better to you." Remus stated as he leaned forward and tickled his grandson.

"Thanks dad. I'll try. I'm just so worried that Harry is going to try and take him from me. He wants me to give up Marcus I already know that. The moment he knows Felix is his he will make me give up the one person who has loved me and stood by me my whole life." Draco felt like crying but he didn't let the tears fall.

"You do know he can't make you do that any longer right?" Remus stated at hearing Draco's words. Draco's head snapped up looking his dad in the eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"You are all bonded now. Harry went into this saying he agreed with you being with both him and Marcus and gave his blessing by bonding with him also. It doesn't matter what he wants any longer. The only problem is he is still your true mate and you will still have the need and longing to be with him above Marcus." Remus stated.

"I don't know. I feel such a strong pull to Marcus. I miss Harry gravely and I want him by my side but the thought of loosing Marcus is killing me worse then loosing Harry has already done. Why is that?" Draco asked.

Remus looked from Draco to Felix and back again before humming and standing up. Draco looked at his dad with worry in his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"You are positive that Harry is Felix's father?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Marcus felt no magical pull towards Felix when I was carrying him and that is the first sign that someone is the father right?" Draco asked.

"Normally yes. But when there is more than one person involved it can be more complicated than that. Especially when there is a rift along the way." Remus stated.

"Hmm. Well I guess we will find out when Harry petition's the Ministry for the test to be done." Draco stated.

"So he is really going to do it. What is he planning on doing if Felix is his?" Remus asked.

"He wants me to get rid of Marcus and just be with him. He thinks because he is my true mate that I will toss Marcus out when he says so. I just know I won't, I know I will fight it, even before you told me he wouldn't be able to make me anyway." Draco stated.

"This is truly unconditional. Really it could only mean one thing and I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." Remus stated.

"What are you talking about dad?" Draco asked.

"No. no I'm not going to tell you. You will find out soon enough and I think you will be very happy with it." Remus smiled.

"Come on dad please tell me." Draco was pleading making Felix laughing with the noise.

Remus just shook his head as he leaned forward and lifted his grandson out of Draco's arms, laughing when the boy squealed. Draco smiled at seeing his dad so happy, glad that their family was closer than ever.

Later on that night Draco was laying in bed next to Marcus reading a book and trying not to think about the days to come, when an owl tapped on the window. Draco looked over to Marcus who shrugged in return. Draco walked over and let the owl in and grabbed the small parchment from it's legs and red it.

"It's a court date for the paternity test on Felix. Set for tomorrow afternoon. Leave it to Harry to have it right away. We all have to be there, they want to test everyone." Draco stated.

"Good. I was going to say I wanted you to be tested also. Just in case." Marcus smiled before pulling Draco down and kissing him passionately.

Draco dropped the letter to the floor and wrapped both hands around Marcus; neck, loving the feel of his strong muscular body pressing into his own. Marcus quickly flipped Draco onto his back and rested in between Draco's legs, pressing down and causing friction to Draco's rapidly growing cock.

"Marcus!" Draco moaned out only to be interrupted by a screaming Felix.

Marcus began to laugh as he rested his forehead onto Draco's, receiving a scowl from the blonde in return. Draco pushed Marcus off of him and adjusted himself before picking the small bundle of baby up from his crib and carrying him back into their bed.

"Hush love, it's alright." Draco whispered as he placed a bottle into Felix's mouth.

"I love the both of you. It is going to be so hard to leave." Marcus whispered as he kissed Draco's hair. Draco's head snapped up at this and looked Marcus in the eyes.

"You won't have to. I forgot to tell you what dad told me." Draco proceeded to tell him everything he talked to Remus about and loved the smiled and the kisses he got from the other man in bed.

"That is wonderful. I would have died if I had to leave the two of you. You both are my world." Marcus said leaning down and kissing Felix, making the baby giggle around the bottle.

"We love you to Marcus. Now let's get this little one back to bed and get some rest before court tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to be a very long day." Draco stated as he laid Felix back in his crib and curled back up into Marcus' side.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another Review to comment on…**

**Bananaz: You will find out some answers in this chapter here, Hope you like this like the others. Thanks for the review.**

**Also I just realized while writing this chapter that I had to go back to chapter two and fix Felix's last name. I put in Malfoy Flint when it should have been Lupin Flint, since in the first story Draco had his last name legally changed from Malfoy to Lupin when he found out Remus was his real father. Sorry if anyone had noticed this before I did, but I have fixed it. **

**Chapter 7:**

Draco sat in the hall of the ministry holding Felix in one arm and Marcus' hand with the other. He saw Harry pacing down the hall with a person he assumed was his lawyer and Charlie who was sitting on a bench. Draco wished that Harry didn't bring Charlie here, if he wanted to be with Draco afterwards why would he bring the other man along?

Draco shook his head when he felt the soft lips of Marcus press against his forehead and he let out a sigh. His knee started jumping as his nerves started to get the best of him. The door across from him finally opened and a young looking woman came out holding a clipboard.

"Mr's Lupin, Flint and Potter please come this way and bring young mister Lupin-Flint with you also please." The lady smiled as all three men began to walk towards her and Felix started cooing.

Once in the room Draco realized it was not going to be a normal court hearing. There was a long table with chairs all around it, which him and Marcus sat on one side and Harry and his lawyer sat on the other. Shortly after the Judge came in and sat at one end.

"Now gentleman we are here today to determine the parentage of young mister" The Judge looked at the paper in front of him for a moment. "Lupin-Flint. Are we all in agreement on this?" The Judge looked up as everyone nodded. "Great. This should be easy for now. Let's bring young Lupin-Flint up here and I will run the test on him and the two potential fathers."

Draco carried Felix to the Judge and watched as he waved his wand over the small boy and wrote down some results. Then he looked towards Harry who stepped forwards and waited for the Judge to finish with him and Marcus did the same.

"I will return in a few moments after I show the results to the medical staff, please sit tight." The Judge stated before he left.

Draco gripped Marcus' hand under the table as they watched the Judge leave the room. Marcus squeezed back trying to reassure Draco that everything would be alright. Felix squealed in Draco's arms and Marcus leaned over to grab him, but was stopped by Harry's words.

"Better say your goodbye's Marcus. Once the results come back you know you will be going." Harry stated form his seat, looking confidant.

"They are my family. He is just as much my son as he is yours. I'm going no where Harry." Marcus replied as he picked Felix up in his arms and the boy giggled.

"He is my son. We all know this is just a formality today. I am Draco's true mate, not you and He can't live with out me. He would rather send you off then me." Harry smirked as he looked at Draco, who's heart sank at hearing how much Harry had changed.

"Harry I'm not leaving Marcus." Draco whispered, afraid of what the other man would do upon hearing those words.

Harry's face started to turn red as his fists clenched and he started to stand from his seat. His lawyer rested a hand on his shoulder and Draco heard him saying to calm down. Harry quickly sat back in his seat when the Judge's door started to open.

"Well the results are back in and I hope it is to every one's liking. The way everyone is sitting I think two of you will be very happy." The judge smiled over to Draco and Marcus making Draco look on in confusion.

"Can we have the results already. We already know what they will be." Harry stated. The Judge didn't look to happy about Harry's outburst and scowled at him.

"Mr. Potter. I am assuming since you made out the petition that you think you are the young man's father am I correct?" The judge asked.

"Yes sir." Harry replied with a smile.

"Well then I am happy to say that you are wr."

"See I told you." Harry burst out before the Judge could finish. Draco slumped down in his seat and felt Marcus wrap his arm around him as a tear fell down his face.

"Mr. Potter please kindly shut up." The Judge finally snapped. Harry looked taken aback at the words and promptly shut up.

"I was going to say you were wrong Mr. Potter. You are not the father of young mister Lupin-Flint who is properly named for his parents. Mister Marcus Flint is his Biological Father. Congratulations Mr. Flint, Mr. Lupin-Flint-Potter." The Judge smiled at the couple.

Draco and Marcus both had shocked expressions on their faces as Felix started to giggle in Marcus' arms. Draco looked down at his son and back up into Marcus eyes and couldn't help but smile. He leaned over and kissed Marcus deeply and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Oh my god." He said when he pulled away.

"That is impossible!" Harry shouted from the other side of the table slamming his fist down and standing up. "His magic didn't even pull towards Felix when you were pregnant. You said so your selves." Harry stated.

"That does not mean a thing when it is a triad Mr. Potter." The Judge stated. "The magic coming from two people can cross and not be felt properly in these cases. That is why most of the time a test is needed, like now." The Judge had a smirk on before looking over to Draco. "There are some papers you need to sign before you leave, the lady at the front desk will have them. Enjoy your time and your child."

Draco and Marcus nodded before turning back to Harry to see what he would say about all of this. Harry just stood there for several moment before turning to leave the room without a word. Draco wasn't going to have it end this way however.

"Harry." He said standing up and walking over to the other man.

"What?" Harry spat out turning around and looking at Draco.

"Why are you doing this? We were all happy together, we are bonded, we love you." Draco said nodding towards Marcus. "Didn't you ever love us?" He asked.

"I loved you Draco. I still do. I can't do this whole triad thing, I'm sorry." Harry looked Draco right in the eye as he stepped forward and pulled Draco towards him, smirking towards Marcus as he placed his lips gently onto Draco's.

Draco could somehow feel the sorrow coming off of Marcus as Harry's lips touched his and his heart ached at the feeling of Marcus' being upset. He pushed Harry away with no resistance and covered his mouth before speaking.

"You can't just do that any more Harry. You walked away from us, yes us, Marcus and myself. You bonded with the both of us, not just with me. You left the both of us, not just me. You hurt both of us. You went right ahead and jumped into someone else's bed the moment you left, so don't say you love me when you are letting someone else touch you." Draco spat out, not caring that the door to the room opened moments before and who ever was outside could probably hear everything he had just said.

"I'm your true mate Draco and you will eventually come back to me, the pain of being away from me will become to great and you will come crawling back asking for my forgiveness. Don't you think for one minute that I will be so forgiving." Harry spat out and walked out the door, leaving Draco torn with what to do.

Draco felt warm arm wrap around him and looked back into Marcus' loving eyes. He leaned his head back into Marcus' shoulder and let the man kiss his cheek and whisper that he loved him into his ear.

"I love you too Marcus. I'm sorry I hurt you when he kissed me." Draco stated hearing Marcus gasp.

"How did you know I was hurt?" Marcus pulled back and turned Draco around to look into his eyes.

"I felt the pain you felt. Why?" Draco asked like it was nothing to worry about.

"I…We need to speak to your father." Marcus replied as he went to pick Felix back up from the blanket he laid him on moments before.

"Um. Alright. We need to go sign those papers first, then we can go tell my father the good news. I still can't believe you are little mans father. I am so happy about this. We definitely need to celebrate later Love." Draco wiggles his eye brows at Marcus and received a laugh is response.

"Yes Love we will, we will." Marcus laughed.

As Draco and Marcus were signing the papers they needed to Harry walked by with Charlie, ranting and raving about how the test results were wrong and he wanted them redone. Charlie could be heard trying to calm Harry down as they walked out of the building and Draco tried not to laugh.

"Alright Love let's go talk to your father now." Marcus stated kisses pulled Draco into him and kissed the top of his head and laughed when Felix giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: (First part Marcus' POV then will change back to Draco's)**

Marcus left Draco and Felix asleep at the house, it was still early in the morning and he wanted to talk to Remus before Draco was there with them. He needed to know if he thought was true. He knocked at the front door of his father in laws and waited for him to open it open.

"Oh Hello Marcus. Why are you here so early in the morning?" Remus asked looking around. "Where is Draco and Felix?" The man asked. Marcus and Draco had yet had the time to talk to Remus about the court hearing and he understood the man's worried look right away.

"They are at home asleep. I needed to speak with you for a moment." Marcus stated seeing the relief come across the other man's face.

"Yes of course. Come in." Remus opened the door so Marcus could walk past him and take a seat in the kitchen.

"First I will let you know that we found out I am Felix's father." He was suddenly enveloped by the other mans arms.

"Oh god I am so happy about that. I didn't want Harry to be the father, it would have tied Draco to him for life." Remus' eyes widened when he said this and backed away from Marcus quickly.

"What do you mean. He is already tied to him, Harry is his true mate." Marcus tilted his head to the side.

"What did you need to speak to me about Marcus?" Remus asked as he walked over to get some coffee.

"Exactly that, the mate issue. Draco said he could feel when I was upset about something yesterday, but it was the first time he felt something like that." Marcus stated.

"No, I don't think it was. I think it was the first time it was strong enough for him to realize that it was coming from you, what was happening at the time he felt you being upset?" Remus asked.

"Harry was kissing him. It wasn't because he was kissing him it was because of the leer that Harry had given me before hand, like he was going to steal Draco away from me with that one kiss." Marcus stated.

"Well you were jealous. You love Draco with all your heart and I think you know the real reason why he felt your emotions." Remus said looking Marcus directly in the eyes. Marcus eyes widened as he realized that everything he thought was true.

Draco woke up to Felix crying and rolled out of bed, placing his feet onto the floor and padding across the room and lifted his son into his arms. Grabbing a fresh bottle he plopped it into the boys mouth and looked around the room.

"Marcus?" Draco called out. "Marcus?" When he didn't receive a response Draco walked out of the room and into the rest of the house, still noticing that Marcus wasn't home. "Hmm, looks like your father decided to leave us all alone today. What shall we do?" Draco asked looking down at the bundle in his arms.

"Draco, I'm home." Was heard a few minutes later as Draco was resting on the couch, Felix laying down beside him with pillows beside him, preventing the little one from falling.

"Hey Love. Where were you?" Draco asked as he moved only his eyes to look over to Marcus.

"I went to speak to your father." Marcus said as he knelt down in front of Draco.

Draco sat right up when he heard Marcus say thing. He searched the other mans eyes to see if he could figure out why he would go there with out him. When he didn't see any hint of anger or disappointment behind his loves eyes he sighed and relaxed back for a bit.

"What did he have to say?" Draco asked "You did tell him about court yesterday right?" He finished.

"Yes he is extremely happy that I am little man's father and not Harry." Marcus said looking to Draco to gauge his reaction.

"Why would he be happy about that. I would have thought he would want my true mate to be the father of my first child?" Draco answered, letting out the fear he had about his fathers wishes.

"Well your true mate did give you your first born." Marcus replied.

Draco shot up from the couch, anger radiating from him after hearing the words come from Marcus' mouth. He couldn't understand why Marcus would say such a thing when they just found out he was the father of Felix. Did he not want to be Felix's father after all.

"Why would you say that. Why would you continue to think Harry was the father even after the test proved other wise?" Draco yelled, backing away from the couch and the man who was hurting him more with his words than anything.

"I am his father, Draco listen to me. You felt my feelings before, do it now." Marcus stated.

"I can't. I don't even know why I did it before, It doesn't make…..Oh…Marcus?" Draco moved slowly back over towards his husband and reached out to touch him. "Why are you feeling so hurt. Why can I feel what you feel?" He asked now standing right in front of him.

"Think about it Draco. First you can feel what I feel, I know you have been able to do it before and either it didn't effect you as strongly or you just never wanted to say anything. Then I am Felix's father, when Harry should have been when you thought he was your true mate. Lastly you don't seem to have any compulsion to want to run to him. You have been with out him longer than you should have been and you are fine." Marcus wrapped his hands around Draco's waist. "Everything you believed was wrong. I don't know why you had that pull to Harry in school, but I am your true mate Draco."

Draco gasped and pushed away from Marcus only slightly. He searched the other man's eyes to see if he was in anyway lying but could not only see but also feel the sincerity coming from him. Draco smiled the biggest smile he had ever produced as he wrapped his arms around Marcus' neck and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Wow. Why didn't I ever see this. Why did I think Harry was my true mate?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should talk to your father later and find out if he knows why that happened. I'm also sure Harry is trying to figure out why you are not running to him. I think he thinks you would jump into a triad with him and Charlie, even though he plainly didn't want one with me." Marcus stated.

"We have to get him out of this triad. How do we do that Marcus?" Draco asked worried they would be stuck with Harry in their lives forever.

"We can go to the ministry. I think we made friends in that Judge yesterday and I don't see a problem getting Harry taken out of this." Marcus smiled before capturing Draco's opened lips with his own.

Draco's heart fluttered as he felt Marcus tighten his hold on him and he couldn't believe how happy he finally was. Marcus was his true mate and he never had to look further than his best friend for his future mate.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is going to be a very short chapter. I am sorry about this since I haven't written in a couple of days. I have been crazy with packing and trying to get things ready to move at the end of the month. I hope everyone likes this, It is just sort of a filler so people know what is going on. POV is changed in this chapter. This is from Harry's POV since it is going to be short. **

**Here is a comment to a review….**

**Koii85: I have had a couple people wondering about Harry…Well he is not out of the story yet, There is still a couple things that haven't been explained or figured out yet and they will be…Harry seems like an ass right now but there are still some chapters to go. Thanks for the reivew and I hope you continue to read this.**

**Chapter 9: Harry's POV**

Harry sat at Ron and Hermione's table, head in hands and not believing everything that had happened. It was a couple days after the hearing and everything had been turned upside down when he heard he was not Felix's father. He surly thought he was, Marcus had said he didn't feel a pull to the boy when he was inside of Draco, but then again Harry didn't either.

He had just thought he didn't know what it would feel like, never learning about all of this before. He really thought he was the little guys father, he wanted to be so badly. He thought that it would bring Draco back to him. He had screwed everything up by leaving, saying he didn't love Marcus and only wanted Draco to himself.

He was actually scared shitless in being with the both of them. Always wondering when Draco would just decide he really didn't want him in his life and was fine with only Marcus. The thought of Felix being his made him happy, it would mean that Draco would have no choice but to be in his life on way or the other. Marcus he knew hated him now for everything he had said and done and he knew he didn't have a chance at redeeming himself with the other man.

He just didn't understand why Draco was pulled to him like he was to the blonde. He thought he was Draco's true mate and then he had heard Remus talking to a couple people in private saying his son found his real true mate and he was glad they were already married and had a child. He heard the only person he had a connection to his parents say he was glad that Harry wasn't Draco's true mate, that he had been hurt enough and now he could move on.

Harry's heart sank at hearing this and backed slowly away from where the man was talking to whoever he was talking to. He felt like his heart was going toe explode and he quickly sank to his knees on the ground. He didn't care who came by and saw him, he just really lost the only two people he loved, because he was selfish and stubborn.

"Harry?" He heard coming from his side and glanced up to see Remus standing over him. "Are you alright?" The man asked.

"Why do you even care?" Harry said in a low voice, hoping the man didn't really hear him.

"I care. Your like a son to me. What is wrong?" Remus asked like he never said he was happy Harry was out of his real son's life.

"I lost everything. In one single moment everything is gone. Just leave me be." Harry said as he lifted himself off the ground and started to walk away.

"Wait." He heard Remus say before he was turned around by the man grabbing his shoulder.

"Why can't you just leave me alone. Stop acting like you care and just shove off already Remus." Harry spun around again and this time he made it down the street before Remus stopped him again.

"I do care, why would you say I don't?" Remus asked cocking his head to the side.

"You said you were happy Draco wasn't with me any longer. You just said I wasn't his true mate but Marcus is, and Felix isn' t mine so why should I care any longer?"

"Oh Harry. I said I was happy you weren't with Draco because you acted as though you didn't even want to be with him. You must understand now the reason why he was always pulled to Marcus, why he couldn't marry you with out him." Remus stated.

"No I don't fucking understand. Draco was pulled to me, he loved me, why would he want to have someone else there to? Fuck I love them both but I knew I would be tossed aside sooner than later and now I know it would have been true. Draco would have learned eventually that Marcus was his true mate, then Felix being Marcus', I never stood a chance in that marriage." Harry hung his head feeling the tears starting to well up.

"If you feel so strongly for them like this, why don't you go tell them. You obviously love them both. They love you also, they are just upset because you tried pulling them apart."

"I can't. I can't deal with rejection again. They have their little family and I'm leaving England. You tell them I love them. I'll be gone before you do." Harry said and finally got to the apperation point and left Remus standing, staring at the spot that he had occupied.

Remus knew what the boys were planning and now he felt the need to stop them from going to the ministry. He quickly rushed off to tell them what he just talked to Harry about and hopfully help this triad in the end. He now knew they all needed each other and Harry really did love the other two.

**A/N: Well this was it. Harry's POV hope you liked it, and know a little of what he is thinking now. More up as soon as I can. I'm trying to at least finish this story before I move, I don't know when I will be able to get back online after this month.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Draco sat on a bench in the ministry, one hand holding Marcus' while the other bounced Felix in his arm, trying to calm the screaming boy down. Marcus let go of his hand and reached for the crying boy, and instantly Felix stopped crying, making Draco sigh in aggravation.

"He can feel that you are upset, remember. He takes your feelings and expresses them himself." Marcus gently reminded him while placing a soft kiss onto his lips.

"I know, I know. It is just hard to sit here knowing we are going to get Harry removed from this marriage. I love him Marcus, I still feel that pull towards him and I don't understand it. I know he is not my mate but." Draco was suddenly interrupted.

"Both Mister Lupin-Flint's please come this way." A tall lady dressed in ministry attire called from across the hall.

Draco looked longingly up at Marcus as he stood up and started to walk towards the lady, Marcus sighing and standing to follow. Draco felt like his feet were dragging and felt a gentle hand pressed to the small of his back, turning his head he saw Marcus smile at him.

"WAIT DRACO!" Draco stopped at hearing his name being yelled down the hall and saw his father running full speed towards them.

"Yes?" He asked as Remus stopped right in front of him.

"Don't go in there yet, I need to talk to the both of you. It's important." Remus said with pleading eyes.

"Can you give us a moment?" Draco turned and asked the lady.

"You have five minutes before they start to get mad, then you have to come in or leave." The lady said moving back threw the door.

"What it so important right now dad?" Draco asked and saw the look Marcus sent him.

"I talked to Harry just now." Remus started.

"Marcus let's go, I don't want to hear this." Draco started back towards the door to knock on it but was stopped by Marcus reaching out and grabbing his hand, making Draco scowl at him.

"Here him out Love." Draco sighed and gave in, moving to sit down on the bench once again, not feeling the strength to stand there.

"He loves you both very much, I couldn't believe the emotion behind his words." Remus started and continued on to tell them the whole conversation. Draco's emotions changed from pissed off to angry, down to shocked and sad.

"Why would he just let us do this then? Why didn't he come here and tell this to us. Marcus we can't let him disappear like this, we need to find him, Please." Draco pleaded, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes.

"I know. I feel the connection with him also and it feels like we are missing a great part in our lives with him not being here. I couldn't imagine feeling this way for the rest of our lives." Marcus said pulling Draco close to him and kissing his hair. "Remus do you know where he was heading?" Marcus asked knowing Draco was too shook up to at the moment.

"No he said he would be gone by the time I told you two any of this." Remus stated as he bounced Felix in his arms, having grabbed him from Marcus before he held Draco.

"Maybe they can help us here. Did he apperate at all?" Draco asked.

"Yes he did right after we talked." Remus responded.

"Great. They can follow his signature. Hopefully he was too upset to think about that." Draco said walking over to the door just as it opened showing the lady again.

"Are you two ready?" She asked getting a nod in return from both men. "Right this way please."

Arthur and a couple other Ministry officials were sitting at a long table waiting for them to enter. Draco didn't even bother to wait for formalities or sitting down before he started to speak.

"Arthur, we have changed our minds. The only thing we wish for right now is your help." Draco stated getting raised eyebrows from everyone in front of him.

"And what may that be Draco?" Arthur asked.

"Help locating Harry. He took off by apperation and we have no idea where he may be. We don't want to loose him." Draco said.

"Alright. I was hoping I would be able to convince you two today not to dissolve Harry's part of the marriage. We will see what we can do, please wait outside." Arthyr smiled.

"Thank you." Both Marcus and Draco stated leaving the room swiftly.

"They are going to try and find him. Hopefully it won't take to long and he didn't travel by any other way." Marcus said as he sat down and watched Draco take hold of Felix once again.

"We will get your other daddy home little man." Draco said smiling as he kissed Felix on the forehead.

They sat waiting in the ministry for two hours before the door opened again. Arthur came out this time and walked over to the three waiting men in the hall. Remus stood up waiting for the verdict and ready to calm Draco down just in case.

"Well we found him. He traveled to Ireland, to Semus' house." Arthur reviled. "I contacted Seamus to see if he was still there. He asked why I wanted to know and I said that we needed to get a hold of him about signing paper work. He said that Harry was there and he was waiting for the papers, thinking you two were going to do this. So good luck." Arthur stated before walking away.

"I wonder why he would let us know he was there after telling you other wise." Draco said looking to his dad.

"I don't know. He thinks of Arthur as a father so maybe he told Seamus only to tell him thinking he wouldn't really tell." Remus guessed.

"True, Well let's go get out other husband." Marcus said as he handed Felix over to Remus with a smile, knowing the other man wouldn't care about watching his grandson.

"Yeah let's." Draco replied looking a little upset and scared about how this was all going to turn out.

**Fornadan: Okay, can I kick myself in the ass now or later because I didn't notice that. I would love to blame it on me in the middle of moving and kids running around but I also know that I probably have other errors in the chapters and I am going to go back and re-read them all and correct them before I put up a new chapter. **

**Thank you for pointing this out, I have just been wanting to get this typed and posted before I move, I hate leaving stories going unfinished for a long period of time and I have no idea when I'll have the internet back after I move, that is a reason why I have not started a new on to post yet, even though I have an idea. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is a comment on a review.**

**Bsolomon I am thinking you are talking about the baby picture for this story. The picture is of my friends son, he is a cutie isn't he. I love her for letting me use this picture. **

**All Chapter have been re-read and corrections have been made. **

**Chapter 11:**

Draco and Marcus left their home an hour after they found out where Harry had gone. This time Draco wanted Marcus there with him when he went to go find Harry, he didn't want to be alone just in case they found Harry in bed with Seamus this time.

After the portkey activated they found themselves in front of Seamus house and the door flung open. Seamus looked angry as he stood there staring at them with narrow eyes.

"What in hell are the two of yeah doing here?" Seamus asked. "Arthur said he had paper work for Harry to sign, not his Husbands coming knocking on my door."

"Well actually Seamus we havn't even knocked yet." Marcus laughed.

"Yeah yeah come in. He is asleep right now in the guest room." Draco let out a sigh of relief that Seamus heard.

"Oh hell no. I would never sleep with Harry. Get those thought out of your heads." Seamus said as he opened the door wider for them to step into his house. "Last door in the hall." Seamus stated.

Draco grabbed Marcus' hand as they walked down the hall and opened the last door. Draco saw Harry's peaceful face, sleeping on the only bed in the room and went to sit down. Harry moved slightly at the feel of he bed move and turn on his side, wrapping an arm around Draco's legs as he slept.

"Dray, Marcus. Please. Sorry." Harry moaned out in his sleep.

Draco turned to look at Marcus and saw his face hold onto a frown. He reached out a hand and gently pulled the taller man down onto the bed with them. Marcus ran a hand into Harry's Harry trying to sooth the man as he slept. Harry suddenly jumped up in the bed, eyes wide as he slowly woke up and saw them sitting there.

"What are you two doing here, get out." Harry snapped, pointing to the door.

"No. We are your husbands and want you to come home with us." At the words Draco saw Harry slump back in the bed.

"I thought you were going to take me out of the Triad, That's what Arthur said he called here for, to get me to sign papers." Harry said.

"No he called for us, to find you. We want you back in our lives. We miss you Harry." Draco stated.

"But he's your true mate, not me. Why did we feel this pull? Why do I still feel it." Harry slowly moved a hand up to gently touch Draco's cheek and then reached a hand out to Marcus. "I hurt you so bad Marcus, I love you and I hurt you." Harry ducked his head down to look at his lap.

"I have thought about this and I think my wolf half attached itself to you at school because you were the only person to act kindly towards me and I didn't have Marcus with me. It was trying to sooth the loss of my mate. I love you Harry please come home." Draco said.

"I don't hate you Harry. I understand where you were coming from. I'm sorry we made you feel left out and we promise never to do it again, if we do talk to us first please." Marcus leaned over and pulled Harry's lips onto his and passionately kissed him.

"Please, I need to come home." Harry pleaded in a whisper as Marcus pulled away.

"Then let's go. Dad said he will keep Felix for the night so we can talk everything out." Draco stood up and reached a hand out towards Harry. Ready for them to go home together as a family.

Once they were back in their home they all sat down in the living room, talking about what was going to happen in the future and how to stay together as one. They had a lot of issues to work out and a lot of mending to do but they knew the love they all held for each other was going to be strong enough to last.

**A/N: I know this is really really short and I hope everyone liked it. I wanted a happy ending and didn't want to drag it out any more. **

**After I move I have two stories I am going to be working on one is a Harry potter one here is a name and summary for you to look out for. It has two original Character of my own in it and it is a AU story. **

**Name: This is Family**

**Summary: Draco Spencer was tossed around from foster home to foster home since he was young, ever since his mother passed. He had no clue who his father was and never thought about it all too much. This is his life now and he liked it, but it was going to change very quickly. **

**The next story I am going to write is from a different Fandom. The first one I am writing for it and I hope everyone over here will still read it. It is from the game Kingdom Hearts and I hope it turns out alright. This will be AU as well, since I'm pretty sure no one in the game is gay and no magic powers will be used for any of the Organization member that I use in this story. **

**Title: Fate has a sick sense of Humor**

**Summary: Sora Sky was just uprooted from his life of Destiny Islands after his mother caught him in a very compromising position. He is moved to his Fathers, a man he has never met and ends up falling for more than one person he really shouldn't fall for. What does fate have in store for him. **


End file.
